Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 October 2013
11:59 hello 12:00 hi 12:01 Are you good with pixel art? 12:02 depends 12:02 Ever played Terraria? 12:02 yeah 12:02 I sorta need someone to make a Terraria BGU sheet. I suck at art hardcore 12:03 hmm 12:03 i could try to make it 12:03 You will get tons of credit in Pixelli 12:03 hmm 12:03 ill try to do it 12:04 are you using terraria sprites? 12:04 Thank you so much! 12:04 np 12:04 And no not yet. I plan on making my own sprites 12:04 oh 12:05 i used terraria sprites for the old version of aottg 12:05 I want to do a character editor like in Terraria but that will be later if it even happens 12:05 hello 12:05 hi mr brainpx7 12:05 Hey Brian 12:05 px 12:06 so im at starbucks again 12:06 cool 12:06 character editor would probably not be possible with ptc 12:06 Sounds good. I might run there tomorrow 12:06 i tried using WifiKill but it doesn't show any connected devices 12:06 o: 12:07 And i already know how to do a character editor just actually wtiting the code for it will be a pain 12:07 how? o: 12:07 it tried wifikill there 12:07 it didn't work... 12:07 Whay is it? 12:07 What* 12:08 Seperate sprites for each editable body part and you just cycle through it 12:08 O.o 12:08 are you sure that's going to work? 12:08 it boots people off the public wifi, leaving only my laptop and tablet 12:09 XD 12:09 it didn't show any devices so it didn't work 12:09 XD Nice, Brian. 12:09 And sure it will work 12:09 everyone's hogging my precious bandwidth! 12:09 Oh poor you. 12:09 i was thinking of using something similar to CHRED to do a char editor 12:10 i only get 1 megabit! 12:10 o: 12:10 ...That's not cool Starbucks. 12:10 I need at least a gig 12:10 and i have about an hour of battery life left on my laptop... 12:11 oh noooooo D: 12:11 at least a gig? what are you, some rich kid? XD 12:11 I have more...I have a desktop XD 12:11 XD 12:11 whats your average download speed 12:11 And no, I stael my net from the church across from the street, Sharing is caring 12:11 starbucks is like 150 KB/sec 12:12 Takes me an hour for 30 MB 12:12 takes me 7 minutes for 30 MB 12:12 I get 65.0 MBPS 12:12 XD 12:12 thats horrible... 12:12 takes me 6 hours for 80 KB 12:12 and i though it was slow here at starbucks... 12:13 I feel sorry for you 12:13 Usually anything i download i do overnight TF2 took 4 days and nights 12:13 O.e 12:14 wow, it took me 30 minutes with a 100 Mbit network from college 12:14 e.O 12:14 Wow... Takes me 15 minutes if am at my moms 12:15 im trying to add armour to my rpg 12:15 just about 170 mbps 12:15 its so hard memorizing all the item ids 12:15 damn... 12:15 XD Language from a moderator 12:15 i could download my entire steam library in a few hours with that speed... 12:15 it took me 353466464575437745734576 hours to download 6 KB 12:15 and i have like 86 indie games! 12:16 XD You should loan me your account JK 12:16 twin, you'd be dead by the time it reached 512 Bytes! 12:16 XD 12:16 how do you know im not actually a dolphin 12:16 I've been trying to get SkyRim 12:16 just get them at humble bundle 12:16 skyrim is good at first but it gets boring after a while 12:17 morrowwind! 12:17 ...I like the freedom in it 12:17 the freedom is nice 12:17 and the Steam Workshop 12:17 and DLC 12:17 i just run out of things to do 12:17 steam workshop is awesome 12:17 Yes...Yes it is 12:17 hey sausage, add me on steam!!! 12:17 what's your user? 12:18 look above this text 12:18 i ran into Windhelm and got everyone to chase me outside and i shouted them all into the ocean 12:18 Oh, That would explain it. 12:18 XD 12:18 i got sick of them never dying 12:19 I'll do it before i go to bed 12:19 i want to be able to just march into someplace and murder everyone 12:19 im searching for you on steam 12:19 but i cant because nobody dies 12:19 right now i'm trying to get over my Cookie Clicker addiction. 12:19 does it have FTW at the end? 12:19 Yes 12:20 that? I already have a million cursors :p 12:20 cookie clicker is not a game. 12:20 cookie clicker is life 12:20 hello gabe 12:20 Dude...Calm down...Carpel tunnel much? 12:20 gabe? 12:20 Oh, Well now yall know 12:20 Gabriel 12:20 whos gabriel 12:20 lol 12:21 Me 12:21 i looked up his steam account :p 12:21 oh XD 12:21 steam stalker! 12:21 okay, request sent 12:21 k i'll accept it BRB 12:22 ...That's dark 12:22 "We bought too many games! Now we gotta play them all..." 12:22 XD 12:22 goto my profile page and click on "view all games" 12:23 how many ants can you fit in an apartment 12:23 tenants 12:23 depends on the size of the ant and the apartment 12:23 oh lookie here, a Steam update..i will accept your request in four hours 12:23 also, they can be dead inside right? 12:23 tenants 12:23 *facepalm* 12:24 ten ants 12:24 four hours man... 12:24 lol, tenants 12:24 JK probably 20 minutes 12:25 XD 12:25 ha 12:25 ive been working on a huge rpg on ptc for a few months 12:25 The church likes me today XD 12:25 ah shat... 12:25 starbucks hates me today... 12:25 hi yall 12:25 You mispelled Shat 12:25 hi boot 12:25 hi boot 12:25 I just mispelled it... 12:25 intentional 12:25 XD 12:26 Hi Boot. 12:26 the bot's watching us 12:26 im gonna go check the recent wiki activity 12:26 the bot always watches us 12:26 okeydoke 12:26 but we have a secret weapon 12:26 an *admin* 12:26 *kicks bot* 12:26 NVM its slow 12:26 lol 12:26 *eats bot* 12:26 I thought you had more power than Randomous 12:26 * Boot2 eats the bot 12:26 nah, its all equal 12:26 dude that's dark 12:27 no its light 12:27 no, its monochrome 12:27 I wouldn't eat Randomous. 12:27 im playing minecraft PE multiplayer 12:27 im playing i 12:27 ... 12:27 and i woundn't eat a robot 12:27 tgtgtgtgtg 12:27 gtg 12:27 bye 12:27 bye 12:27 bye 12:27 ooh! join me on realms alpha! 12:27 bye 12:27 ok 12:27 im on external servers 12:28 BRB 12:28 okay 12:28 gonna eat a cookie 12:28 then we can 12:28 I still don't have realms...what's up with that 12:28 nvm m here 12:28 alpha 12:28 did u update 12:28 I'm on 1.6.4 12:28 yeah but starbuck's slow wifi is killing me! 12:28 that's old 12:29 he's talking about pocket edition 12:29 It's the newest update... 12:29 yeah 12:29 i have 0.7.6 12:29 and oh. 12:29 me too 12:29 PE...Don't have it 12:29 wanna play brian 12:30 im ready 12:30 im back 12:30 k 12:30 im gettings a coffee refill 12:31 ok 12:31 Don't say your ready...Sounds sooooooo weird 12:31 also, starbucks wifi... 12:31 thats what she stated. 12:31 then want to play MC on my server 12:31 MCPE 12:31 sorry, i basically cant play online 12:31 Man i kinda want a caramel macchiato 12:31 ok 12:31 i should try that... 12:32 any one else wanna play MCPE 12:32 i always get the blond roast and caramel frapps 12:32 You should...It's good Like I said ima go get one after school on the morrow' 12:32 Is it good? 12:32 ah crap, i only have $13 left in my card! 12:33 and thats for next week until my dad reloads it 12:33 Oh... 12:33 nah, ill try it next week then 12:33 ill just enjoy my blond roast with free refills 12:33 Niceee 12:33 green level! 12:34 i try to take advantage of everything 12:34 as long as it fits my morality level 12:34 I like starbucks and me too 12:34 What is your morality level in this situation? 12:34 i think i get it from my mom...but she's more of a hoarder than actually saving... 12:34 im back 12:34 the line was screwing my friends over 12:35 wb, boot 12:35 XD 12:35 r u guys talking abut cofee 12:35 ah yes, my coffee 12:35 coffee 12:35 Coffee is good 12:35 brb, ill be next to my laptop spamming vanilla into my blond roast 12:35 XD 12:35 I love coffee but my parents think im too young and hyper alredy 12:35 But there is none made at my house at the moment :( 12:36 im way too hyper just consuming rice 12:36 lol 12:36 XD Dat rice 12:36 i eat rie all the time 12:36 coffee will just make me stay up all night 12:36 Rie eh? 12:36 spams vanilla 12:36 im asian 12:36 its he only thing i can cook without a fire 12:36 the 12:36 Have any of you not downloaded LCJ OS yet 12:36 It really has no effect on me. right now i'm consuming my Dew 12:36 i try to stir fry mine with chicken 12:36 my keyboard sucks 12:36 i dew the dew 12:37 it skips letters 12:37 My old laptop did that 12:37 im using the school's 12:37 ah crap, low battery! 12:37 yeah i use a atop 12:37 laptop 12:38 My school isnt giving us macs till 10nth grade...I'm only in 9th 12:38 u can use ur schools? 12:38 LCJ OS I'll be taking my leave now... 12:38 im in 6th 12:38 i hate it 12:38 I'm in 7th... 12:38 0: 12:38 ...You are very intelligent for a 6th grader 12:38 sparky is too 12:39 thanks 12:39 byes 12:39 alright, im going to moe my laptop now 12:39 im in advanced math. i take close to 8th 12:39 Math is not a friend...Math is the enemy...we gotta nuke it 12:40 im back 12:40 lol 12:40 I nuke all of my problems 12:40 i hate being in advanced math 12:40 math is the answer to the universe...too bad it doesn't really benefit us :p 12:40 i feel like malcom in the middle 12:40 Hiroshima was a serious problem 12:41 anyone watch that show? 12:41 I'm better with history 12:41 malcom in the middle 12:41 i like social studys and history 12:41 i take advanced science too 12:41 I'm decent with math but still hate it...I like the challenge it's just i suck at problem solving 12:41 yeah 12:42 what about you Brian, It's time you get personal. 12:42 wat? 12:42 yeh 12:42 wait, wat? 12:42 hows school? 12:42 You guys already know my name and My history in History 12:43 idk ur name 12:43 im aidan 12:43 U.S. History that is 12:43 gabe 12:43 *tells everyone* 12:43 what about the whole brian thing? 12:43 what about me? 12:43 ...Brian *Tells evryone* 12:44 your name is gabe, but ur username is brian 12:44 XD What is your fav subject in school 12:44 and no my name is Gabe 12:44 ohhhhhhhh 12:44 lol 12:44 i thought brian said that 12:44 i did 12:44 oh now i see looking back at it 12:45 bleh! coffee tastes pretty bad without sugar and half&half 12:45 i want more! 12:45 yeah 12:45 Brian looked me up on steam...Brian announced my name to the world...Brian will help me nuke south africa 12:45 wait, wat? 12:45 what grade r u in brian 12:45 but i donated raspberry pi computers to them! 12:45 10th 12:45 oh 12:46 wat age is that? 12:46 im lazy 12:46 ... 12:46 just an above average 15 year old :p 12:46 hello i am here 12:46 I want a Raspberry Pi...Thety are only 30 Bucks 12:46 hi 12:46 hello twinz 12:46 $35 12:46 wat is ur fav subject brian? 12:46 12:46 i set up a server for minecraft with one 12:46 I will nuke RaspBerry Pi...It is an issue that i don't have one 12:46 subject? robotics 12:47 Oh wow 12:47 my fav subject is algebra 2 :D 12:47 i can donate one to you 12:47 jk i hate algebra 12:47 algebra 2? pfft! trigonometry much more hardcore! 12:47 donate me one! 12:47 ikr 12:47 the problem is im broke 12:47 oh 12:47 G2G 12:47 bye 12:48 For Extra I do Band (French Horn) spanish and Basketball 12:48 ill get on tonight 12:48 bye 12:48 see ya all 12:48 Bye 12:49 oh i love band 12:49 but ive had a consistent D for 3 years 12:50 ...I still can't get the D Flat fingering in my head after four years 12:50 Anyone else in band? 12:50 i play the flute 12:50 my teacher always makes us play like 22 notes without breathing 12:50 Nice it's a pretty instrument 12:50 i always fail 12:51 and i never bring my stuff 12:51 ...That's a problem that needs to be nuked 12:51 im really only good with the fingering i can barely even play a whole note 12:51 lol, fingering... 12:51 What grade u in? 12:51 XD Brian 12:52 im listening to 80s rock via pandora 12:52 it rocks! 12:52 I use Grooveshark 12:52 i use the 12:52 Check out my collection! 12:52 http://html5.grooveshark.com/#!/user/gabriel-warfield/3931942/collection 12:53 ah, html5! 12:53 I listen to alot of indie Hip-Hop 12:53 guys gta 6 leaked download it at our official website! 12:53 www. 12:53 if its not working then you must not be in the islands of samoa thats our only working server 12:53 gta6leak.com 12:54 Is that an actual website? 12:54 idk.com 12:54 i dont like hip-hop, but i do like indies and alternatives 12:54 and no 12:54 i like a 12:55 Ok just had to refresh 12:56 why 12:56 Internet acts up after a while from chatting 12:56 ikr 12:56 and i live in the islands of samoa nice leak bro 12:56 oit just happened to me 12:57 ? 12:57 ??? 12:57 refreshed 12:57 ?? 12:57 ? 12:57 Oh 12:57 i was about to blam starbucks XD 12:57 *blame 12:57 XD 12:57 dude Starbucks is a problem 12:57 Let's nuke it! 12:57 i found this on the LCJ OS page credits: 12:57 TwinArmageddonz - Helping me shorten 500 lines of code, Made most of the OS possible and dealt with my derping for a Whole day-Thanks man! 12:58 lolwat 12:58 :D 12:58 Well that's kind 12:58 ikr 12:58 but if we nukes starbucks there would even be wifi... 12:59 But...I like nukes 12:59 I meant put my coffee in the microwave. XD 01:00 then play defcon 01:00 DefCon? 01:00 google it 01:00 ok lemme do just that 01:00 brb restroom 01:00 kk 01:00 watch my laptop 01:00 XD 01:01 I sware to god if it's a porn sit i'm niking starbucks 01:01 what 01:01 oh nvm 01:01 Oh its a hacker community. 01:01 That's better 01:01 XD 01:03 im back 01:03 wb 01:03 yay 01:03 brian have you played Pokemon Smash Brothers 01:04 well Defcon wasn't a porn site so that's good 01:04 uh no 01:04 also, defcon is a nuking game by introversion software 01:04 It said it was a hacker community 01:05 the creators of darwinia, multiwinia, uplink, and prison achitect 01:05 thats a different defcon 01:05 try defcon introversion 01:05 Ok 01:05 brrrrrrrain 01:05 yep? 01:06 have you tried this yet? Pokemon Smash Brothers 01:06 no 01:06 sorry, im busy with my laptop 01:06 its okay 01:06 theres 40 qr codes XD 01:06 probably next time 01:06 thank 01:06 btw hows your os going 01:06 hiatus 01:06 DEFCON-Everybody dies...That's an interesting intro 01:07 oh 01:07 i know right! 01:07 i have the drm-free version 01:07 I'm checking out the trailer 01:08 rts nuking ftw! 01:08 Looks interesting might have to save up for it 01:09 This game id Fked up bro 01:10 language mr sausage 01:10 Hey i censored 01:13 true 01:13 TIME FCUK! 01:14 Nice catch 01:15 the unsweetened coffee i have next to me makes my stomache feel uneasy 01:15 ah crap, its like 6:15 01:15 barely any light out... 01:15 los angeles is ghetto... 01:16 XD 01:17 well the ghetto eh...I live in the country..>Close enough AMIRITE? 01:18 nope.avi 01:18 U walk home? 01:18 yes.avi 01:19 nah, bus pass with unlimited use with monthly payments 01:19 Nice 01:19 its the city 01:19 basically new york but more ghetto 01:19 XD 01:19 guys i need help with something 01:19 Make sure nobody on the bus has any affiliation with al-quida err however u spell it 01:19 what? 01:20 its really important i cant figure it out 01:20 what is 1+3 01:20 ... 01:20 idk 01:20 darn 01:20 FINALLY 11 MB DOWNLOADED 01:21 i just added working armour to my rpg :D 01:22 and theres different starting equipment now based on your class 01:22 the church hates you 01:22 who doesnt the church hate 01:22 the apparent "god" character 01:22 true 01:23 and also this mythical "cheezus" 01:23 Damn dude that's harsh 01:23 grilled cheezus...yum 01:23 whats harsh? 01:23 Thae church doesnt hate me the church doesnt even know me...or that i steal their wi-fi 01:24 the church hates you. they somehow know. i blame their spy that watches us over the cloud 01:24 Google? 01:24 careful, since hes up there he might corrupt your dropbox files 01:25 DropBox? 01:25 im a proud pastafarian 01:25 MediaFire? 01:25 i was referring to that god character 01:25 lol 01:25 XD 01:25 cloud storage 01:25 oh well...My files need no corruption 01:26 seriously, i think they worship him out of fear or else he screws up our wifi 01:26 well, thats their job. im just enjoying their work 01:26 yeah 01:27 FSM is much better 01:27 he gives us ramen 01:27 BTW Like my dubstep song? I didn't write it but i edited it quite a bit 01:27 I'll post Download in a bit 01:27 boom wub wub wub wub wub wub wub 01:27 Drop da BASS 01:27 here it comes! 01:28 why doesnt skrillex go fishing 01:28 he always drops the bass 01:28 WUB WUBWUBWUB WUB WUB WUB WUB 01:28 lol 01:28 XD 01:28 i need them beats 01:28 XD 01:29 i spent more time here chatting than actually doing something with the wiki 01:29 well, gtg 01:29 i need to do homewor 01:29 Bye 01:29 k 01:29 bye 01:29 bye 01:29 see ya 01:29 Well Twin ima go play dat MC 01:30 seeya l8ter 02:22 :3 02:22 D: 02:22 Omg,Brian? 01:29 Bye 01:29 k 01:29 bye 01:29 bye 01:29 see ya 01:29 Well Twin ima go play dat MC 01:30 seeya l8ter 02:22 :3 02:22 D: 02:22 Omg,Brian? 03:16 '-' 12:23 Hi I'm on my phone 12:52 im still here 10:25 Is there anyone here? 10:29 hai 10:31 Hai! 10:38 hi levi 10:38 hi... 10:39 sorry for calling you levice 10:39 i was just messing with you 10:39 its ok 10:41 kk 10:42 hows your rpg going? 10:48 hi mr bot 10:54 Im back i was working on Pixelli 10:55 is it done yet 10:57 hi 10:57 Fri(end) 10:57 Boyfri(end) 10:57 Girlfri(end) 10:57 Pi(forever)zza 10:57 yes almost im finishing some touches on the edit menu and i will post tonite 10:57 yessss 10:58 Sadly no functional worldsim mode 10:58 oh 10:58 But fully functional world editor! 10:59 yesssss 10:59 xD 10:59 what do you need to add to worldsim 11:00 whats pixelli dooooo 11:01 Learn GPUTCHR 11:01 why do you need GPUTCHR? 11:03 For saving sprites and bg tiles to a GRP to load into the world simulator 11:04 can't you just assign variables to the tiles to load on the map? 11:06 That would take forever considering you can use all 1024 BG tiles 11:07 the number of BG tiles shouldn't matter though 11:07 gtg byes 11:08 bye 11:08 Hmmm...I'll let u look at the code when i release it so u can show me what you mean 11:09 okay 11:09 ill make an example program 11:11 ok 11:12 hi 11:12 Haha, looks like LeviCelJir got mad because we call him "Levice" 11:13 He doesn't want to be called Levice you gotta respect it bro 11:13 I call him LeviCelJir now. I understood. 11:14 Ok 11:14 ^^ 11:14 ill call him l 11:16 WOOT Only one more thing to add and one bug to fix 11:18 yesssss 11:19 So, in CONQUER, we now can go on every map tile. :3 11:19 There is still things to do before releasing it. Enemies territories, oceans instead of random water everywhere, and I want the game to take time to finish, so I'll do as we can't go in the oceans if we don't have powerful boats, so it can take time. There will also be trading with other cities, and a money system... Maybe achievements! 11:20 yesssssss 11:20 CONQUER? 11:20 What is that? 11:21 Hello, Muadthing. 11:21 I am Sat. 11:21 hi 11:21 Just too lazy to log in to my other account. 11:21 Hello. 11:21 NEXT UPDATE WILL FEATURE 11:21 WorldSim 11:21 Texture Packs 11:21 Limited modding support 11:21 11:22 What is CONQUER and whatever you are doing, Sausage? 11:22 Aw... Hai, Sat. 11:22 You were not supposed to see it. It's the secret game I'm about to release 11:23 Oh, sorry. :P 11:23 lol 11:23 :3 11:23 Consider me clueless. :P 11:23 Only Twin and Sparky knew it I think 11:24 Well, whatever it is, good luck. 11:25 has anyone looked at ptc's BGD files? 11:25 you can literally edit almost anything in a game with a BGD 11:25 even those annoying system messages 11:26 PIXELLI DEMO 1 IS DONE!!!! 11:26 yessss 11:26 qrs? 11:26 About to generate them 11:26 oh 11:28 I have to use my Homebrewed wii to copy the ptc file from sd to usb 11:28 oooh cool 11:28 homebrewed wiis are amazing 11:28 it is cool...I can play my 64 roms 11:28 XD 11:28 i only download if i have the actual cartrige tho 11:29 stop chatting and make those qr codes >:3 11:29 wait whats the point of that 11:29 Sorry...My 64 is sorta broken it resets at random times 11:30 does it really matter if you have the actual game though 11:30 a rom is a rom 11:30 Well i like to keep it legit 11:30 just play the game it's not like the FBI will track you down 11:30 it's not any less illegal if you have the cartridge 11:31 Tell that to the FBI stalking the pirates bay who found me after i downloaded saints row TORRENT 11:31 FBI has bigger problems to deal with than some people playing roms on a wii 11:31 Like me who created 9/1..i mean hi 11:31 hi 11:31 9/1? 11:32 9/11 11:32 oooh 11:32 cool 11:32 What is it 11:32 stop chatting and make those qrs u lazy butt 11:33 9/11 was some guy who crashed a few planes into a few buildings nothing much 11:33 I did a description of CONQUER, but my computer deleted it. 11:33 o: 11:33 your computer deleted it 11:33 XD 11:33 suuuuuure 11:33 I needed to refresh. 11:33 I'm finishing up a few touches jeez 11:33 XD 11:33 im just messing with you 11:34 :'( 11:34 :3 11:34 :'3 11:34 brb 11:38 brb 11:44 Popcorn 4ever :3 11:45 MY FREAKING WII WON'T RECOGNIZE MY USB!!!!!! 11:45 Ok 11:48 gtg 2013 10 18